The rationale for the proposed equipment is to provide the City of Hope animal program the equipment deemed necessary to maintain sanitation and sterilization practices in compliance with Institutional and Regulatory policies and standards. The long- term objectives and specific aims of this application are to assist the Institution's Animal Resources Center in providing needed services in a cost efficient manner. The equipment requested will be utilized by the entire animal program. Institutional animal housing facilities will be centrally located through the provision of a new building being funded by the City of Hope. The equipment requested will satisfy both short-term goals and long- term goals of: 1) a central cage washing area in close proximity to animal holding areas; 2) minimization of unnecessary operating costs related to labor and special transport equipment; 3) enhancing cage sanitation and sterilization operating efficiency; 4) reducing the turnaround time for providing clean supplies; 5) reducing strenuous labor and potential for personnel injury; 6) enhancing quality control related to security, vermin control and equipment damage; and 7) facilitate compliance with AAALAC standards. Adequate sanitation and sterilization practices are prerequisite to a sound preventive medicine program. The equipment requested in this application will provide a vitally needed component to the Institution's animal resource. The overall quality of animal related research at the City of Hope will be enhanced through the benefits afforded by the requested equipment.